Cold
by DA Sly
Summary: It's cold in the cooler. If you're alone that is. SonAmy goodness! R&R My Peeps! One Shot.


Well I'm a bit nervous because this is the first one-shot/lemon that I've written. I'm not new to the romance humor combo as you can see from my other stories. I realized, quite randomly, that I had the urge to write a lemon. I assure you I'm not too (key word too) perverted. Also I had a strong urge to make fun of the Nintendo Wii, which is actually the crappiest name someone can give a console.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

_**Cold**_

_**By Da Sly**_

"Okay…how did we end up in here in the first place?" Sonic looked up at her from the floor with his sparkling emerald eyes. She was lost for a minute in those beautiful pools of green. He shrugged not looking very concerned. Amy huffed.

"Ooh when I find out which frigging dumbass shoved us in here I'll-" Amy ranted on describing all the awful things she would do to the poor bastard that locked them in the cold freezer. Sonic just watched her. The small girl he remembered had turned into a gorgeous vixen, with tempting curves. She, by now had ditched that weird red dress she always wore. She eventually replaced it with a tight low cut pink tank top, and black shorts. Even her fur had changed. The once neon pink fur, had slowly changed to a darker pink. Much easier to look at. The other shade sort of stung your eyes. Instead of cutting her hair short like she used to, she had let it grow long so that it hung down to her mid back. In Sonic's view, she was perfect. Sonic gradually stopped thinking of her as annoying. His thoughts went more along the lines of…let's just say his mind spends a lot of time in the gutters when it comes to thinking of Amy.

'Her attitude could use some work though,' Sonic thought to himself.

"-And if he's still alive, I'll castrate him with a knife. Wait…a **_rusty_** knife. Then I'll shove his balls up his ass and throw him in a meat grinder!" Amy halfway through her rant had realized that the culprit was most likely Tails or Shadow. Sonic rolled his eyes, knowing that they were all empty threats. The worst she would do was beat them with her hammer or something. She glanced at him.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Amy asked, a little calmer after leaking her spleen. Sonic shrugged. "Oh that's a big help. Of all the people to get locked into the freezer with, it's you. Mister Shrugs A lot." Sonic shrugged. Amy seethed.

"Basement." Amy looked at him.

"What?" Sonic spoke again.

"We're locked in the basement." Amy glared at him.

" It's a freezer."

"In the basement." Amy crossed her arms.

"Stop being so childish."

"Childish? Who's childish? Nobody's childish." Sonic stuck his tongue out at her. 'Dammit. I'm so childish. But I'm sure as hell not admitting it to her. Even if she…kind of has boobs. Dammit Sonic fight the boobs! You can do it!' Sonic thought. As the thoughts ran through his head, Amy examined the hedgehog in front of her. Okay maybe not quite in front, a little off to the side. Sonic hadn't changed at all. Except maybe he was an inch taller. An inch. Whoop-de-fucking-do. Though he had started wearing clothes since the age of sixteen. Currently he was wearing a white T-shirt, a warm looking zipper vest, and a pair of medium tight pants, which were black. His quills were slicked back, the way he liked them with a few rogue strands. He was like 19. You would think he could break the door down. But he didn't. A part of him wanted to be alone with Amy. What a bunch of cheesy bullshit. Amy huffed and sat on the floor.

"What's the point of this room anyway? It's empty. No one puts anything in here. It's frigging damn cold!" Sonic was probably looking at her boobs.

"Wear a jacket." Sonic said his eyes strictly focused on the "floor".

"Oh that's just fine and dandy. Did you think of where I'm going to get the damn jacket? We're locked in here! If I had wanted a damn jacket, I could have just left. But nooo. The stupid evil door, that's obviously the spawn of Satan, won't OPEN!" Amy panted, tired from her rant. She hadn't realized it but halfway through, she had stood up. In the process she had subconsciously shook her fist at the said spawn of Satan. She slowly slid herself back to the ground.

'Damn. She's on a roll. She's sexy when she's angry…Fight the boobs! God dammit Sonic fight the boobs!' See the reason Sonic isn't speaking too much is because; frankly he'll probably let something slip.

_**Flash Back**_

"Hi Sonic." Amy said as he came down for breakfast.

"Hi Amy. I like your boobs!" Sonic clamped his hands over his mouth. Amy looked at him funny.

"What?" Sonic sighed with relief. She hadn't heard him. Or did she? DUN DUN DUN!

**_End Flash Back_**

Amy started to shiver. She looked at Sonic again. He was simply sitting beside the door in his damn warm vest. Stupid warm vest. Sonic concentrated on something and was thinking hard.

'Hmm…give her the vest or boobs. Vest? Boobs. Boobs? Vest.' Sonic unzipped his vest and started to take it off. Amy by now was in the fetal position. The room wasn't that cold at all, but for someone wearing a tank top and shorts…it's frigging cold. Sonic shuffled over, fidgeting. He sat down next to her and carefully placed the vest over her shoulders. She shot him a searching glance. He shrugged.

"If you're still cold we can use body heat." Sonic suggested. SMACK! Amy glared.

"Pervert." Sonic's head was spinning from the ferocious slap.

"Ow." Sonic sat looking dazed and confused. A rather amusing look was pinned on his face. Amy tried to stifle a giggle. Sonic gave her a lopsided grin that made him look funnier. Amy couldn't take it any more. She laughed. Her laugh was the kind of laugh that made Goths smile. Not that Goths don't smile…it just makes them smile more. It was like a finely tuned concert piano. It…was like vanilla ice cream, smooth, and soft. Okay…that sucked but you get the point. Anyway, when she laughed her breasts heaved upwards. Sonic was speechless and he had a faint blush gracing his cobalt face. He bit his lip slightly trying to avoid thinking about his slowly but surely tightening pants. She was rolling on the ground at this point, and Sonic decided to turn away because the sight of her on the ground, hair splayed under her was kind of giving him problems in his lower regions. For some reason the sight of Sonic turning around made Amy laugh harder.

'Any time now…' Sonic thought irritated and horny. Amy finally managed to stop laughing. Sonic turned around and raised his eyebrows. Amy smiled. It was a nice smile. Her teeth…were like pearls. Wait…that sounds weird, someone with pearl teeth. Meh. So anyway, her teeth were pearl white.

"What was so funny?" Sonic looked confused. Amy smiled knowingly.

"You. You were funny." Sonic looked offended at this comment.

"What? Are my quills dull? Am I like, fat or something? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not like that you retard." Sonic huffed.

"You didn't have to use such a harsh word." Amy laughed.

Sonic shook his head in defeat. Amy suddenly realized exactly how cold it still was. She smacked her forehead. She had forgotten all about the damn vest of warmness. She grabbed the vest and put it on. Slowly she zipped it up. Sonic didn't know if she did it deliberately or not. He just thought she was on to him and the peeking thing. Hormones. Damn them. Damn them to hell. Sonic really hated them sometimes. Amy felt warmer but the vest only supplied her upper body with warmth. Sonic observed once more. She still looked cold.

"Are you cold?" Sonic asked coolly. Amy looked up at him a mocking grin on her face.

"No. I'm just diddly widdly fine. Thanks for asking." Sonic frowned. "I'm cold you thick headed…" She was cut off, as she felt something pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened as she blinked to make sure she was seeing what she thought she saw. The blue, idiotic, moderately sexy, sir shrugs-a-lot was kissing her. He was kneeling in front of her and kissing her. The most damn annoying and surprising part was that she liked it. His eyes were closed breaking her view of those gorgeous green eyes. She hesitated before kissing back. She had no stinking idea what the hell she was doing, but meh. The kiss was rather soft, with no open mouth shit. But then it started to get heated. Sonic gently ran his tongue over the bottom of her lip, and she obligingly allowed him entrance. His tongue battled with hers, gently running along the side. Amy let out a moan, Sonic grunted in response. Somehow they had ended up against the wall, Sonic's back to the wall with Amy sitting in his lap. Amy had no clue how long they had been kissing, but she was quite aware that Sonic's arms were wrapped around her waist, and she was bending back into his chest to reach his mouth. Sonic's taste was unique. It was like cream or something like that. Whatever it was, she loved it. Amy was sort of like strawberries. Interesting how people somehow taste different. Like different flavors of ice cream. Anyway, they finally broke the kiss because air was becoming an issue. They panted, lips slightly swollen. Their mouths still tingled from the kiss. Sonic and Amy just kind of awkwardly split up and then sat down beside each other at a reasonable distance. There was a silence. Amy didn't know what had come over her, and Sonic was hoping that they would do it again, or at least she would take off the vest. Amy suddenly laughed. Sonic couldn't help but join in. After they stopped Sonic glanced at her.

"Why were you laughing?" Amy smiled knowingly.

"And this entire time I thought you were into guys." Sonic looked like if he had something in his mouth he would spit it out. You know, people like sip coffee and then someone tells them something shocking, they spit it out. Anyway, the look on his face was so funny Amy couldn't help but laugh again.

"W-what made you think that?" Sonic spluttered.

"Well, ever since Shadow turned up, you've followed him around and he's like your best friend. You guys do everything together and you stay home together when the rest of us go shopping." Amy pointed out.

"We were playing games for your information. It's called a Wii…oh." Sonic realized the mistake he had unwittingly made. Amy broke into fits of laughter.

"I'm sure you two enjoy playing with each other's wees." Amy managed to say before breaking into laughter. Sonic silently cursed Nintendo for making a console that was the subject of many penis jokes.

"Nintendo Wii dammit!" Sonic growled.

"I still think you guys would make a cute couple. It's never to late!" Amy giggled as Sonic pretended to barf.

"You read too many of those yaoi fanficcy thingies." Sonic huffed.

"Oh really?" Amy playfully pushed Sonic. "Actually, I'm the author of 13 Sonadow fics!" Sonic stared at her horrified. Amy burst into another fit of giggles.

"We have to talk about that when we get outta here." Sonic growled.

"They're all filled with hot steamy mind blowing sex too!" Sonic gasped again. "And you're always on the botto-"

"I'm not listening! Lalalalala!"

"Real mature."

"Mature? Who's the one writing stories about me having sex with Shadow!" Sonic protested.

"Did I mention sometimes it's Knuckles?"

"Ah god! The images! The mental images!" Sonic clutched his head. Amy shook her head.

"You know you like men!" Amy grinned. Sonic glared at her and stood up. She mirrored him and stood up.

"Who was making out with me a couple minutes ago?" Sonic snapped.

"Oooh. I think someone's getting angry." Amy teased.

"I am not in love with any men! God dammit Amy!" Sonic was almost pleading her. Almost.

"Is that a confession?" Amy laughed. She was clearly enjoying this a lot more than she should be.

"No it's not!" Sonic growled. "If I liked men would I do this?" Amy looked confused.

"Do what ya-" She cut herself off as she noticed that Sonic was suddenly very close. That same intoxicating scent came wafting up her nose. Her cheeks were tinted with red, but it was not noticeable because of her darker and more mature shade of pink. Their noses were touching by now.

"Sonic…" Amy said, looking into his eyes. Once again, she was captured by his stunning eyes. He leaned in closer and captured her lips once more. It wasn't soft. It was hungry. Both were responding with equal passion and hunger. Sonic didn't even need to ask for admittance. Her tongue was already waiting for round two. It was Amy's turn to be against the wall. They were pressed close together, breaking up for air whenever it was solely needed. Sonic, quite sneakily I might add, place his hands on her rump. Her eyes opened in surprise, but then closed once again. They snapped open again when Sonic gently squeezed her ass, making her squeal and break off.

**(Lemony Goodness! Skip this part if you're not up to it :D)**

She glared at him for a moment before smashing their mouths together again. Sonic's hands were now traveling upwards, and Amy gasped as they slipped under her tank top. His hands made their way under her bra. He briefly wondered in her bra was pink but the thought was lost as he cupped her breasts, gently tweaking the erect nipples. He had no clue whether they were like that because of the cold, or from his touch but he preferred to answer with the second one. Amy gasped loudly as he moved to her neck, nipping lightly and sucking. He moved away, to her disappointment, to examine his handiwork. Amy's hair was slightly messy, lips were swollen, had a rather nice hickey on her neck (courtesy of Sonic T. Hedgehog), her tank top was pushed up revealing a pink bra (Well well well. Whaddya know! It was pink.) and she was pressed against the wall panting. Sonic smiled.

"I think you're officially mine." Amy glared.

"Please…" She mumbled something, breathing heavily. Sonic smiled wider.

"What was that?" Sonic smirked.

"Please don't stop." She said pleadingly.

"Say it first." Sonic grinned stupidly. Amy would have laughed, but she was really horny.

"Say what?" Amy asked desperately.

"You know." Sonic prompted.

"Stop being such a baby. What?" Amy asked.

"About me and Shadow." Sonic tapped his foot.

"Are you serious? That was a joke!"

"Say it!"

"You are such a baby." Amy grumbled.

"And you are a babe." Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Fine. You are in no way attracted to men. Happy?" She found just how happy he was when she felt his body pressed against hers once again. He gently pressed his lips to her, in a short kiss. She tried to move in for another, but he had moved away again. She gave him a frustrated look, which was replaced with a short gasp of surprise. He pushed up her bra in a fluid motion, revealing her breasts. The nipples were erect begging for attention (I'm not going to say they were like the size of like balloons like most Lemons. The woman always has huge tits, and men have huge dicks in standard lemons). Amy blushed from the way Sonic was staring at her.

"You're my little princess. My beautiful little princess." He whispered huskily in her ear as he played with her breasts, cupping them. Amy moaned in response. He start to kiss her neck, then slowly began going down till he reached her firm mounds. Gently, he licked at the new treasure he had discovered as she tangled her fingers in his locks moaning. She gripped tighter when he sucked them gently nipping now and then. Sonic was really feeling the heat, as all his blood rushed to a particular area in his lower regions. Amy wanted him so bad. She was going crazy.

"Sonic has no freaking clue what he's doing to me…" Amy thought feverishly. She vaguely registered that her shirt and bra had been completely removed, and Sonic's vanilla flavored lips were torturing her body. Her hands found their way to his shirt, and she tugged at it, trying to rip away the obstacle in the path towards what she wanted. Sonic smiled, and assisted her by tugging it over his head. His hand slipped under the band of her skirt. Amy gasped wide-eyed, as something began to stroke her. Sonic's other hand skillfully rid her of her skirt. Amy bit her lip biting back a cry as a finger invaded her fruit.

'Ugn…why didn't he do this –Ah!' Amy moaned loudly, clinging to Sonic like her existence depended on it. Sonic pushed in a second finger, gently thrusting it in. Sonic himself, was getting excited from the noises she was making and the view. Amy was soon completely bare, her (pink) panties discarded in a corner of the room. Her hand was undoing Sonic's jeans, while Sonic continued torturing her with his administrations. Sonic paused for a moment to let her pull off his jeans, before he pulled out his fingers. Amy, however horny she was, couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw Sonic's boxers.

"Teddy Bears?" Sonic blushed.

"Shut up…"

"Definitely homosexual!" Amy giggled.

"Shut up!" Sonic growled.

"And try to keep Junior there on a leash Sonic." Amy's eyes were set on the bulge in the boxers. Amy slipped her hand onto the band on the Teddy boxers, slowly pulling them down revealing "Junior" as Amy said, in full glorious salute. Amy smiled naughtily. The tables have turned! Sonic's eyes were now wide as he let out a cry of surprise. When he glanced down, he saw Amy with her silky lips clasped over his manhood.

"Ah…Amy. G-god." Sonic moaned clasping her smooth hair. Amy swirled her tongue over his shaft, then brought it up to torture the tip.

"Ah! I can't…Amy I can't." Sonic gasped as she ran her tongue gently over the slit. He quickly removed his member from her mouth. Amy gave a squeal of surprise as he laid her to the ground. Amy started to get nervous.

"Sonic…I've never done this before." Sonic smiled assuredly.

"Neither have I. This will hurt. You still want it?" Amy nodded. Sonic readied himself at her entrance, and Amy braced herself. Then with one swift thrust, Sonic joined their sweating bodies together. Amy let a scream tear from her lips, which was muffled as Sonic placed his lips on hers in a soothingly soft kiss. The pleasure he was feeling was unimaginable, and he wanted more than anything to just keep going but he wanted to make sure Amy was okay. He glanced at her after removing his lips. She smiled weakly and nodded. Sonic started to move, slowly at first then gradually faster. Amy's gasps and sobs were ringing through the room along with grunts from Sonic.

"Ah. Sonic!" Amy moaned, feeling the manhood pumping on and out of her. She started to find a rhythm to follow that became more and more intense. Sonic was now openly moaning Amy's name as he repeatedly pounded into her heat. He started to go faster as he felt himself starting to peak. It seemed, that Amy herself was on her way.

"Sonic! It's so good. I'm going to…" Amy managed through her pants as she felt the intense pressure build. Sonic pumped harder feeling his orgasm reaching. Amy cried out, his name on her lips as she came, intense pleasure tingling throughout her body. Her cave clenched, as though milking him.

"Amy. Ah!" Sonic spilled his seed into her, with a final thrust to help them both ride the wave. They lay there, two bodies in a union just feeling each other's warm bodies. As she lay there, Amy realized it wasn't that cold anymore.

_**Fin**_

Review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
